The Living and the Dead and the Girl In Between
by Domenic
Summary: Spoilers for episode 42. Another ScarxLust scene. Attempt at dark romantic comedy.


A/N: Driven by a need for more Scar/Lust fic, and inspired by a discussion on talkback thread for episode 42; how **did** Scar get Kimbley up that roof with absolutely no arms? What follows is an attempt at dark romantic comedy. (The ending is extremely similar to the Buffy spin-off Angel, and much credit should go that show.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

The Living and the Dead and the Girl In Between

As expected, this was difficult, but even more so than Scar had imagined. The plan was to drag the Crimson Alchemist to the edge of the city, show him off to the Military that would undoubtedly be waiting, provoke their entire fleet to charge in, begin running like hell, activate the damn transmutation circle, die in the process, save Alphonse.

...**No**, create the Philosopher's Stone--oh, who was he kidding, the boy had taken first priority ever since he had started screaming and turning black and Kimbley was laughing like the psycho he was--**had** been. (Heh.)

In the beginning,Scar instinctively bent down, catching the monster's bloodied fabric in his teeth, pulled him up slightly and then slammed him into the wall ahead, finally sliding him up against said wall; this had gone on for a few minutes--Scar's teeth kept slipping, he had to keep tightening them, Kimbley's clothes kept tearing, again more teeth tightening, and overall everything was slipping, the corpse kept going back down the wall and the Ishbalan kept pushing him back up, again and again, over and over...

Finally, when they were completely upright, the dead and the living propped against the wall, and said living finally realized that this course of action didn't really contribute anything toward furthering his plan, and what the hell had he been thinking, the intermediate between the dead and the living popped out of nowhere and just stared at him.

Scar promptly dropped the body, negating all his idiotic efforts, and growled at Lust, trying to save his pride for equally idiotic reasons. For the 100th time, he felt like little more than a rabid animal that desperately needed to be put down.

She continued to effectively use just a stare to scold his stupidity, and express amazement over it.

The feared State Alchemist killer would never "huff," but Lust thought he made a very good imitation of it as he turned on his heel and proceeded to kick Crimson across the dirt ground, finally using his head.

And that's where Scar was now, kicking the bastard across the expanse of Liore toward its edge, the Sin following him so quietly he could easily pretend she wasn't there. Lazily the man thought he and her had already said their farewells, while the woman couldn't get her mind off how stupid Scar still looked, just kicking that corpse across the sand, leaving blood-tinted clouds in his wake.

Planning to rest very soon (die), Scar thought of many things, the Elric brothers (hope Al would live and get back to normal, he had been punished enough, and that Ed...well, that he'd gain a couple more inches before he finally passed on), his own brother (when he first strode out stark naked, he had wanted to laugh and cry, but the cursed tatoos told him no, but in the end there is love, regret over lingering hate, and I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry), Rose and her child (be safe, just be safe, and **no**, he was not the father, it had been crazy how many people thought that), all of them circling around Lust, who was not **her**, not at all, and never could be...

She was her own person, and his girl.

Or could've been.

They'd never know now.

The familiar unsheathing reaches his ears, the Sin's claws spread threateningly about his head like before, and Scar wonders how he had pissed her off this time, and if something in his body language had hinted to her the center of his thoughts.

"I can't stand this idiocy anymore." Lust had no problem huffing, and the Ishbalan just arched a bemused eyebrow toward her as she approached. His bemused look soon turned into a clueless one as the Sin swiftly plucked Kimbley off the ground, and a blush spread across his cheeks like mad as she slipped one lithe arm around his waist. Too surprised and confused to protest, Scar felt a noticeable jerk near his navel as Lust leapt into the air as if it weren't a problem at all, landing on a builiding and leaping again onto a higher one, and then hopping across a whole score of builidings; the Ishbalan rarely felt nice things nowadays, and clinging to the Sin like this while the wind raced past his flesh and garments while so high above obviously made the list.

Finally, the woman landed on one of the last buildings on Liore's destined edge. Scar blinked, and without a word, Lust released him, both too stubborn to admit they had wanted the embrace to end just as much as they wanted to kiss the rotting Crimson at their feet...

And they did not just think of kissing in passing, because kissing was **nowhere** near their thoughts. (Yeah, right.)

"Thank you," the man said, looking to Lust, who did not look at him, but stared at the army just on the horizon.

"Your welcome," she replied with no emotion, and turned away, this time leaving for good, and Scar found himself greatful she had come at all, grateful for one last chance of her presence, regardless of everything.

"Oh, what the hell," Lust snapped, whirling around and stomping toward him. She grabbed him, careful not to disturb the arm sockets she had bandaged herself, and asked "One for the road?"

Scar had his first, and last kiss, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
